The invention relates to a construction kit for a manipulating system, including at least one first and one second element, which are located parallel or at an angle to one another and are connectable to one another, at least one centering element, which is located between the first and second elements, and at least one securing element for connecting the first element to the second element.
One such construction kit is known from Bosch Rexroth AG catalog No. R310 DE 2605 published in 2006. With this kit, various combinations of shafts and strut profiles can be implemented at little effort or expense for individual manipulating systems for gripping, lifting, rotating, positioning, and setting down. With this kind of flexibly combinable linear and pneumatic components, the most often-encountered manipulating tasks can be handled. As a result, even so-called linear or two-dimensional portals can be implemented quickly, safely and thus economically.
To ensure high fit precision in assembly, during operation, or upon replacement of a shaft, all the components of the entire program are equipped with precise centering, which as a rule is accomplished via centering rings. This connection technique with ease of assembly using special centering rings provides for form-locking connections with very high replicability and furthermore makes precise-fit assembly possible without requiring complicated adapter plates and complex orientation.
The centering rings of cylindrical or graduated cylindrical shape shown on page 56 of the aforementioned catalog are press-fitted into recesses in the elements to be connected, before the shafts or strut profiles are joined together using different connecting elements. As a result, precise positional fixation of the joined elements is attained.
As can be seen from the information in the catalog, the centering rings have only a slight thickness D of a few millimeters. Since each centering ring is received to the extent of half its thickness in the respective recess in the element to be connected, it proves difficult later to remove the centering ring, for instance for replacing a shaft or strut profile, since the rest of the centering ring that is still located in the recess is too small to be securely picked up by a disassembly tool. For this reason, disassembly generally causes damage to individual components.